


I Believe in Us this Holiday

by chadleymacguff



Series: Seasonal Coat [2012] [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleymacguff/pseuds/chadleymacguff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there anything that Stiles loves more than Christmas? Probably not. And this year is no exception. Even if he has been spending more time with Beacon Hills grumpiest wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe in Us this Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> another xmas fic that I wrote inspired by "I Believe in Us (this holiday)" by A Rocket to the Moon. hope you enjoy!

Stiles is quite possibly the biggest fan of Christmas there is. He loves everything about it: the cold weather, the bright lights, the vibrant colors; he even likes the various flavors of coffee that they start selling at the coffee shop come end of November.

“Can I get a large Peppermint latte? Soy, no whip.” Stiles drummed his fingers on the counter with a beaming smile, watching with excitement as she finished making his beverage.

“What is it with you and Christmas?” Scott asked rubbing his hands together for friction.

Even though he knew it was snowing outside he never seemed to come prepared. Stiles on the other hand always came prepared. He even kept an extra pair of gloves just for Scott.

“Here.” He said tugging the black gloves from his pocket.

“How do you always know that I need these?”

“It’s a gift. Plus you never come prepared. With your memory it’s a wonder you haven’t gotten Allison pregnant.” Stiles took a sip of his coffee, trying not to laugh at the pensive glare he was getting from Scott. “What?”

Scott simply rolled his eyes, pushing open the door to the gentle arctic wind that seemed to dance over the freshly marked snow of the sidewalk.

“You never answered my question.” Scott shivered.

“What question?”

“Why are you always so jazzed about the holidays?”

Stiles paused for a moment poking his tongue at his cheek. “Why wouldn’t I be? It’s the literally the most wonderful time of the year. There’s even a song about it.” Stiles tried to pull back his emphatic gestures so not to spill anything on his favorite jacket.

Scott snorted.

“What?!”

“Oh nothing.” Scott sheepishly tucked his face into his scarf.

“Tell me or you can freeze your little wolf ass walking home.”

“Your sudden renewed enthusiasm wouldn’t have to do with a certain someone you and I both know would it? Someone with a cheerful disposition? Someone who’s name starts with D and ends with erek?”

“Okay first of all, I have to admire your subtlety. It just came off so perfectly.” Scott nudged him with as elbow. “Second, what’s with all the big words?”

“SAT prep with Allison. She’s really good with flashcards. And Isaac comes over to help me with my English homework.”

“This new found interest in your schoolwork is really sexy. Maybe we should duck down one of these alleys and…” Stiles gestured his eyebrows up and down.

“Ha ha. Very funny Stiles, you’re avoiding the question.”

“Cause it’s a stupid question. Of course none of this has to do with Derek. In case you haven’t noticed, we kind of hate each other.”

“Well that hasn’t stopped him from coming over to your house.”

“How did you—“

Scott tapped his nose.

“Damn you and your keen werewolf senses. Why can’t you use them for something useful? Like helping me find that bad smell in my car.”

“Oh, that’s a sandwich under your seat.”

“Oh.” Stiles nodded.

The duo walked in silence for a few blocks back to the Vet clinic, the crunching of their boots in the snow as their only filler. Scott stopped and opened the front door of the clinic, the bell dinging as the two walked in.

“So are you going to tell me why Derek’s been over at your house?” Scott asked stopping at the coat rack behind the front desk. He tugged off his jacket waiting patiently for Stiles’ response.

Stiles chugged the remainder of his coffee, looking for any excuse to prolong the silence. He was looking for a probably answer. Anything but the truth was good. Hell, he’d even tell him they were playing scrabble.

“Uh he,” Stiles coughed, trying to clear the lump forming in his throat.

“What Stiles?”

“He’s…helping me study for the SAT’s.” He mumbled.

Scott cupped his ear. “What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

Stiles knew he heard him. Scott was simply testing his resolve, something that Stiles always seemed to be in short supply of.

“Derek’s been helping me study.” He threw his jacket onto the coatrack in a huff and walked into the back room. Stiles surveyed the room to find no one there.

_Deaton must be gone for the day._

Scott barged into the room with a broom and starting sweeping at the dust in the corners of the room. “So why are you studying with Derek? You two hate each other.”

“He,” Stiles bit at his bottom lip. “Derek isn’t as bad as I make him out to seem.”

“And?” Scott asked, attempting to continue the conversation.

Stiles would rather leave it where it was but he knew that Scott would continue to pry until he’d heard everything.

“Derek is…he’s actually really smart. Did you know that he was a hundred points shy of a perfect score on the SAT’s?”

Scott stopped raising an eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Yeah. AND he was studying to be a lawyer in college before he came back here. It’s weird right? Never peg him for pre-law.”

A sly smile pulled over Scott’s face.

“What?”

“You like him.”

“No! Besides, it’s Derek. No one really likes him all that much. I just realized how sad that sounds as I say it.”

\--

Stiles was waiting for Derek to leave him house. Hiding in the woods from a werewolf with super senses and an affinity for smelling you out of a crowd wasn’t easy; especially when you have a box of Christmas decorations. It took about an hour, at least by Stiles’ watch, for Derek to finally leave the remnants of Hale and drive off into the distance in his Camaro.

“Finally.” Stiles mumbled to himself.

Even though Stiles was wearing a jacket, a scarf, gloves and his thickest pair of jeans he was starting to freeze out in the frosty air. Stiles quickly ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. He knew that Derek would be the only one still inside, even with their elevated werewolf body temperature.

Stiles waited no time stringing up the lights and strings of garland he had tucked away in his box. Half an hour pass of him fighting with the tangled cords of Christmas lights before he hears the car door of Derek’s Camaro shut. He’s become familiar with the noise because of the countless times he’s heard it from his bedroom window.

_Shit!_

Stiles slides the box from the foyer into a neighboring hallway, scrambling to find somewhere to hide.

“Surprise!” Stiles jumped out with his arms extended.

Derek stared at him tight-lipped. Stiles couldn’t read any emotion from his face. He was clearly going to be forced to ask how Derek was feeling.

“You don’t like it do you?” His voice went up at the end.

That only happened when he was nervous and right now he was feeling as nervous as humanly possible. His actions could only provoke two responses and being that it was Derek it would always be the latter.

Stiles could see Derek eyes dart around the room at all of the decorations.

“How did you have the time to put all of these up?” He was staring at something in the next room that attracted his attention to the point that he trailed off to get a better view.

Stiles stepped behind him, making sure to keep a little distance in case he was in fact angry.

“I waited for you to leave. I was outside waiting for a while. Almost got frostbite.” Stiles laughed to himself. He knew he was the only one that was going to so Stiles had to amuse himself.

Stiles watched him silently circle the room, taking everything in numerous times before actually saying anything. Derek walked over and stood in the threshold where Stiles stood frozen in fear.

Derek clapped a hand on his shoulder. Stiles was close enough to take notice the vibrance of Derek’s eyes, he’d never really seen them before. At least not in a way that he’d see the bright splashes of green and honey that seemed to almost dance around each other.

Derek crept closer. Stiles could feel his pulse racing. He felt like his hear was going to burst out of his chest. Derek had been this close before but not within kissing distance. This was all new territory. That’s when he did it. Derek pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead and stepped away.

He opened his eyes, blinking slowly. Stiles was positive that Derek was going to do something else, something brutish and physically unpleasant. Not kiss him. Granted it was a kiss on the forehead but a kiss nonetheless.

“Uh-I Uh—“

Cutting him off, Derek pointed above the two of them to the garland hanging on the molding. A tiny formation of leaves dangling in the center.

“Mistletoe.”

“Oh. That’s what that is. I knew that looked familiar.” Stiles said blushing.

Derek rolled his eyes, walking into the adjacent room.

“So, you like it?” Stiles knew that he was pushing it by asking a second time.

Standing in the foyer he was hit in the chest by a square box about the size of his fist. Whatever was inside wasn’t light; Stiles knew he was going to feel that bruise in the morning. Before he could ask what it was, Derek stepped forward and leaned into the banister of the stairs.

“It’s a part for your car. It squeaks a little when you turn to the right.”

Stiles could help but smile. The idea of Derek actually thinking enough of him to get him a present was more than heartwarming. He felt like he could heat the entire house they were standing in, at least what was left of it.

“I-uh.” He stumbled over his words. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Merry Christmas Stiles.” Derek offered a small smile to accompany his words. “Now get out.”

Stiles knew that it was only a temporary thing. His kindness could only be short lived. He turned the doorknob. Stopping short, one foot out the doorway to turn back to the man standing in the center of a festively lit home. He’d have to remember this moment the next time Derek would do something horribly unbecoming. A nice Derek surrounded by a swarm of white lights. He couldn’t help but wonder if this is what he would look if things had turned out different for him. If the Hale’s hadn’t died in that fire, this is how Derek would have spent the holidays. He’d never really know. Maybe one day Derek would feel open enough to say something but for now he was going to have to settle for the image he had.

“Merry Christmas Derek.”


End file.
